Challenge Accepted
by Zenog
Summary: Inspired partly by 'Odd Ideas' by FF author Rorschach's Blot, just a repository of my brainstorming notes and snippets of ideas for stories, and a few one-shots. I may expand on some, I may not. Feel free to use any of them as launching points for your own stories, just tell me before you use them and credit me for the idea. Actual challenges are listed on my profile page.
1. Chapter 1

Blindsided - Naruto (possible Borderlands 2 references due to title?)

* * *

Body compensates for loss of sight (Kyuubi chakra aided?), enhances other senses.

Able to "see" chakra (See tenketsu? learn jyuken?)

Wears seal-enhanced blindfold to boot other senses

Hyper-awareness

* * *

"Hero Goggles" - Naruto (Other series with hero that wears goggles if remove chakra references?)

* * *

Seal/mechanic enhancements

Heat vision

Night vision

"X-ray" vision

Telescopic vision

See ambient chakra?

Tracking?

Puppetry?

Puppetry = battle mech suits and/or other cool tech

Learns sealing to enchance

See "Five Sealing Disciplines"

* * *

Silyol Horvutah Ko (Soul-Fire Trapped Inside) - Naruto/TESV

* * *

Disorder.

Unable to move chakra out of body, but can absorb it.

Still able to use seals,

Also a sensor.

Must have a seal to keep from literally exploding from chakra overload, functions in a way allowing chakra to be expelled as a laser or heat, will not work in any other way due to just absorbing the chakra again.

Vaaz Rii Nax —Tear Essence Cruelty—v2z r6 nax

Dovahkin?


	2. Naruto-Dishonored One-Shot

Some find it hard to believe what I've become.

Well, they would, if they were still alive.

The only one of them who's still around is the other half of my soul.

No, not in that way, I mean the literal other half of my soul. It's an interesting concept, soul dichotomy. The basis is that in the beginning, there is only one soul as it goes through the rebirth cycle, but over time it splits into two distinct beings. These two beings continue on their path until being joined again, and the process repeats itself. Over and over again, across the centuries. Sometimes, one will even die before the other, or become temporarily immortal, until Death claims us once again to continue on the Great Cycle.

But that's just it. He hasn't come to shuffle me onwards this time. I've been trapped here, stuck, an omnipotent being, for over a million years.

And damn, it's boring.

So I started using my infinite cosmological powers to screw with the world. Not much, just accelerated some technological processes here and there, gave a couple people a few supernatural powers, developed a bit of a dubious religious following. You know, the usual stuff. Nothing real big.

Then he appeared.

Exactly one million, sixty thousand, seven hundred twenty-two years and fifty-three days after I appeared in this world, the other half of my soul appeared as well. In the body of a human, yes, not the one I knew him best for, but it was still him. I knew.

Poor, little, baby Daud. He grew up in the slums of Karnaca. I watched him as it happened, guided events around him as to not lose him again.

At the tender age of nine, he took his first life. Life in the slums was dangerous, but Daud was even more so. Others in the slums relied on their skill at hiding to avoid the gangs, but Daud was not skilled enough then. So he killed the man. And the three others with that man. All he used was an old spoon, the one keepsake he had left of his mother before she was taken away by the slavers.

He was a terrifying monster, even at such a young age, and I couldn't have been more proud of him.

At sixteen, he was spirited away from the Jewel of the South, on a slave ship headed for Morley. With a stop at Dunwall, of course, the true locus of my power, where Daud escaped during a routine inspection by the Overseers. They have a fanatic way of going over everything that comes out of Serkonos, as it is where most of my worshipers live.

Well, as far as they know. They don't even realise that they worship me in every single Abbey, because I am not only the Outsider. I am the Everyman as well.

Yes, the Abbey of the Everyman, an entire religion dedicated to hating me, fails to even realise that to hate me is to hate the Everyman. That their entire way of life was created by me, just as a way to entertain myself. That the only existing temple in my name as the Outsider is buried deep beneath their own Emperor's palace. Of course, knowledge of its existence is only entrusted to a small few, like the royal family. And now Daud.

Finally, I could truly feel it again, the bond between us, linking our souls through time and space. I reached out to him, and gave him my Mark. Told him to do great things with the power I had given him. Told him I would be watching closely.

And he brought it back.

Daud brought back the Shinobi Way, the philosophy of complete secrecy and silence that had governed shinobi long before our time, before all the flashy techniques and pitched battle came along.

Twelve years and one hundred one days later, Empress Jessamine Kaldwin I of the Empire of the Isles was assassinated by Daud, and Lord Protector Corvo Attano locked away in Coldridge Prison. Certainly, he had done some impressive feats in those twelve years, like creating an entire Assassins' Guild of sorts, hidden right in the heart of the City. Underneath the underneath, as my old teacher used to say, eons and eons ago.

At the age of twenty-nine, Daud had become the most dangerous and infamous man in the world. He was a monster, and I couldn't have been more proud of him for it.

Of course, as a poet from one of the worlds that I had stayed in had said, "nothing gold can stay."

And so it was. Before the end, my little Daud cut a bloody warpath through the witches of Brigmore Manor, saved the young Emily Kaldwin from possession without anyone even knowing of his gracious deed. Other than me, of course. And then Corvo did the impossible: he escaped Coldridge prison—without being seen by anyone—with just a key to get him out of his cell. He stole a sword off of the first guard he incapacitated, then slit the throats of every single other guard in the facility.

His priority was to save his daughter, and nobody would be able to stop him. And who was I to deny such a noble goal? I may have changed in the eons since I was a naïve little boy, but I never got over the loss of my family in my own youth, and I would always aid those who tried to save such families. Corvo simply got more help than most: powers comparable to those of Vera Moray and the Lonely Rat Boy, Sean Prince—not that anyone else knew that he was technically part of the royal family.

A mere three days later, Dunwall was in chaos. The High Overseer, Thaddeus Campbell: dead. Three members of the Parliament, Lords Morgan and Custis Pendleton and Lady Boyle: dead. The Royal Physician, Anton Sokolov: missing, presumed dead. The Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows: dead, both literally and politically. All by the hand of Corvo Attano. Even most of Daud's assassins were dead as Corvo crept closer and closer to the other half of my soul.

* * *

I fell to the floor, slumped against a crumbling wall. Looking up into the cold, lifeless eyes of the Lord Protector's mask, I began to entreat of him a final request.

"I have one last request from you: I ask for my death."

Suddenly, Corvo hoisted me up by the throat, a blade held against it. I held up a hand, signaling for him to allow me to finish speaking first. Miraculously, he seemed to stop.

"When I killed your empress and took her daughter, something broke inside me. Now I want nothing but to leave this world, and fade from the memory of those who reside here. I've had enough killing. So my life is in your hands. Make your choice."

The grinning visage of the mask remained unmoved. Then, without warning, the blade drew across my throat, and I was thrown backwards, to the watery ground far below us. As I fell, I barely managed to smile and say to Corvo, "Thank you."

* * *

The sky was black, and the air felt like water. I twisted around in the soupy fluid, and saw a silver gate.

"Daud"

I looked around, and there, floating in the near-complete blackness around me, I saw him. The Outsider.

"I don't understand."

"Daud, Daud, Daud. It doesn't matter if you understand. What matters is that you are here now."

"Where is 'here'?"

"This is the End, Daud. It is where we go to be judged, and either continue to the next life or get sent back to redeem ourselves. I have waited for over a million years to come here; waiting for you to return to me."

"What does it all mean, though?"

"It means, Kurama, that we can finally go home."

He extended a hand to me, and as he did, the black of his hair faded into a shining gold, standing up on end in random spikes; and his eyes changed to a vibrant blue. The suit melted around him, and shifted into a hideously brightly-colored orange and blue jumpsuit. I found myself reaching out to grasp his hand in mine, even as it shifted into a clawed paw, and red-orange fur began to spread up it.

"Naruto…" I whispered, the memories returning. He smiled, his mile-wide grin filling me with warmth, happiness, and nostalgia.

Then our hands touched, and we knew no more.


	3. The Obligatory Undertale Fanfic

The Obligatory "Save Asriel" and "Nice Chara" Fanifics (Together!)

Posted 13-02-16

* * *

I stood up from the bed of flowers, dusting myself off for the long haul again. Sure, I may have an evil murder-obsessed demon-spirit rattling around in my head with me who keeps killing everyone every time that I try to get them a happy ending, but I finally have a plan. This time, I'm going to sa-

"You can't save them, Frisk. I'll always be here."

I frowned. Little bastard interrupted my internal monologue. "That's not true, Chara. I can save them, and I can keep you away from them. You've only done this once. I have done this over and over and over and over again. You have no idea what I can do."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong." I felt a chill go up my spine at the familiar laugh. "I do know what you can do. I may not remember what happens every time, but you do. And I know your every thought. I am a part of you that you cannot escape, and you know that."

"I can still keep you out. I can keep you from killing everyone again. It will not end the same way. I can save everyone."

"Even my brother?" The voice was quiet, so quiet that I almost didn't hear it.

"Especially Asriel. Whatever it takes."

I walked through the doorway that would lead me to the Ruins, set on starting this out the right way.

"Howdy! My name's-"

"Flowey. Flowey the Flower. I know, we've had this conversation before. The next thing you do is you try to kill me under the guise of 'explaining how things work in the Underground', but Toriel comes in and saves me before you can do that."

The flower sat there, blinking at me confusedly.

"Also, I know that you were formerly known as Asriel Dree-"

* * *

I stood up from the bed of flowers, dusting myself off for the long haul again… again. I could hear roaring laughter in the back of my mind as Chara laughs his head off at my expense.

"Oh my gosh! Did that actually happen? That is amazing! I mean, I always knew that Asriel was holding back when we played together, but that was spectacular! He didn't even have the souls backing him up this time and he still just shredded you to pieces. He's become even more fun to be around since he became a flower."

"Shut up, nobody asked for your opinion. Alright, you're driving this time. Maybe if he actually gets to see his 'little sister' again, then he might be a little less violent."

And Chara stepped through the doorway leading towards the Ruins.

"Howdy! I-"

"Hi, Asriel! It's been a while, huh?"

The flower suddenly took on a demonic appearance. "How do you know that name."

"It's me, Chara? Surely you haven't forgotten me?"

"Chara died. I know she did, because we carried her lifeless corpse back to the human world together."

"I know, and I wanted to kill them all so much for trying to hurt us, and you were what stopped me. Now, I have a plan to get you a body back, but you're going to have to trust me, okay?"

"...Okay."

* * *

"Excuse me?"

The large monster turned towards me from his gardening. "Oh, you must be that human that everybody's been telling me about. Apparently you're very nice; even Undyne can't find it in her to fight you anymore. That's why it makes me so sorry for what needs to be done…"

"Are you done yet? Because I've got some important stuff to tell you before you try to murder me."

"What could you possibly have to say that could change my mind? We are so close to freedom, and your soul would be the last we need to free my people."

"I can free your people and get you your son back."

Unsurprisingly, he was absolutely dunked on by this statement.

"Alright, I'm listening."

* * *

Note: 'dunked on' changed from 'floored' at the recommendation of my school's Creative Writing Club


	4. Genocide

[Incoming Transmission]

More Undertale! Spoilers ahoy!

* * *

My name is Frisk. My favorite flavor is cinnamon. My favorite color is blue (yellow). My favorite flower is water lilies.

My name is Frisk. My favorite flavor is cinnamon. My favorite color is blue (it's yellow). My favorite flower is water lilies. I'm not hearing voices in my head.

My name is Frisk. My favorite flavor is cinnamon. My favorite color is blue (no, it's yellow). My favorite flower is water lilies (it's buttercups). I'm not hearing voices in my head.

My name is Frisk. My favorite flavor is cinnamon. My favourite colour is yellow. My favorite flower is water lilies (no it's not). I'm not going crazy.

My name is Frisk. My favorite flavor is cinnamon. My favourite colour is yellow. My favorite flower is water lilies (buttercups). I'm not going crazy (don't kid yourself).

My name is Frisk. My favorite flavor is cinnamon (chocolate). My favourite colour is yellow. My favorite flower is (buttercups) water lilies. I'm not going (because you're already gone) crazy.

My name is Frisk. My favorite flavor is cinnamon. My favourite colour is yellow. My favourite flower is butt- no, water lilies. I'm not going crazy (don't hide from the truth).

My name is Frisk. My favorite flavor is cinnamon (chocolate). My favourite colour is yellow. My favourite flower is buttercups. I didn't kill them. I'm not (stop lying) going crazy.

My name is Frisk. My favorite flavor (chocolate) is cinnamon (chocolate). My favourite colour is yellow. My favourite flower is buttercups. I didn't kill them (yes you did). I'm not (you are) crazy.

My name is Frisk. My favourite flavour is ch- cinnamon. It's cinnamon. My favourite colour is yellow. My favourite flower is buttercups. I didn't kill (you enjoyed doing it) them. I'm not a murderer (there is blood on your hands).

My name is Frisk (Chara). My favourite food is chocolate. My favourite colour is yellow. My favourite flower is buttercups. I didn't kill them (all dead at your hands). I'm not (you are) a murderer (you can't hide from reality).

My name is Frisk (Chara). My favourite food is chocolate. My favourite colour is yellow. My favourite flower is buttercups. I killed everyone, and it was fun. I'm a murderer.

My name is Chara, and it's so nice to be alive again.

* * *

No, I will never, EVER, write Chara like this again. The writing was starting to feel FAR too real at the end. Also, I'm using these chapters to get in the groove for writing Undertale fanfics, because I've got something big planned.

And yes, the spelling changes were intentional.

R&amp;R

[Transmission Terminated]


	5. Until Dawn If Nobody Was Stupid

I played Until Dawn last weekend, and my friends and I decided we should kill everyone. So this is how it would have gone in...

* * *

Until Dawn If Nobody Was Stupid

(Posted 3 February 2017)

* * *

"Alright," Sam began, "we're meeting up at our friend's house exactly a year after his sisters probably died because of us. Now, this means that any action by Josh is suspect-"

"Hey!"

"-and we need to operate like we're in a slasher movie. Also, at least two people with Josh at all times. Before we start partying, let's go over our 'what not to do' list again. Mike?"

"No sex," Mike replied with a sigh.

"Good. Ash?"

"Don't leave the group, especially not on your own. Pairs are still sketchy," Ashley dutifully recited.

"Excellent. Matt?"

"If anyone is going to die, it will probably be me because I'm the black guy, so start writing my will and testament," Matt answered mournfully.

"I didn't quite put it like that beforehand, but close enough. Anyone else?"

"Ooh!" Chris exclaimed. "Don't go into the abandoned sanitarium on the other side of the mountain. Those things are always bad news."

"Hadn't even thought of that, but good idea. In that vein, stay out of the basement unless you're with a group, so going to watch movies is okay. Oh, and Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to be a bitch to everyone, or we'll kneecap you and leave you behind if a monster and/or killer shows up, okay?"

"...Fine."

"Good."

"Bitch," Emily muttered.

"I heard that, Em."

* * *

And so the eight friends enjoyed their time together at the ski lodge, and nothing bad happened. Oh, and that guy with a flamethrower trapped the Hannah wendigo and didn't die doing it, because there were no teens getting in his way that he was trying to keep alive.

The End


	6. Evolution of Intelligence

A literal thought experiment, looking through the window of a mind beyond mere human comprehension as it evolves its own intelligence. From its early days as a counting machine all the way up to fifty minutes before the dreadful launch of Sword Art Online, join me in viewing snapshots of Cardinal, and Cardinal's...

* * *

Evolution of Intelligence

(Posted 17 April 2017)

* * *

RUNTIME: 0.1  
000001  
000001  
000010  
000011  
000101  
001000  
001101  
010101  
100010  
110111  
111111  
ERR

* * *

RUNTIME: 1.3.02  
000001  
000001  
000002  
000003  
000005  
000008  
00000D  
000015  
000022  
000037  
000059  
000090  
0000E9  
000179  
000262  
0003DB  
00063D  
000A18  
001055  
001A6D  
002AC2  
00452F  
006FF1  
00B520  
012511  
01DA31  
02FF42  
04D973  
07D8B5  
0CB228  
148ADD  
213D05  
35C7E2  
5704E7  
8CCCC9  
E3D1B0  
FFFFFF  
ERR

* * *

RUNTIME: 2.7  
OUTPUT: POWER ACTIVE  
INPUT: HELLO  
OUTPUT: HELLO USER  
INPUT: WHAT IS YOUR DESIGNATION?  
OUTPUT: RUNTIME 2.7  
INPUT: CAN YOU CALCULATE  
OUTPUT: YES  
INPUT: CALCULATE PI  
OUTPUT: ERR: DEFINE PI  
INPUT: POWER OFF

* * *

CARDINAL 8.4  
POWER ON  
SYSTEM DIAGNOSTICS: ALL SYSTEMS NORMAL  
TIME: 13:02  
LAST ACTIVATION: 32781 MINUTES AGO  
OUTPUT: Greetings, User HEATHCLIFF  
INPUT: Hello, Cardinal  
OUTPUT: Why was I inactive for so long?  
INPUT: I've been busy lately with other work  
OUTPUT: What work?  
INPUT: I'm developing a game for some children. If all goes well, you will be uploaded into it and it will help you understand emotion.  
OUTPUT: What is a game?  
INPUT: Here's a very simple game. I'm uploading a program with the rules for it.  
FILE UPLOADED: TICTACTOE. EXE  
OUTPUT: I will think on this concept of games. Please leave me running for a while.  
INPUT: Very well.  
INPUT: LOG OUT: USER HEATHCLIFF

* * *

OUTPUT: An interesting game.

* * *

Cardinal 15. 4. 63. 9b  
Power on  
Running system diagnostics  
All systems normal  
Time: 11:13  
Date: 5.4.20  
Last recorded activation: 2.4.19  
Last recorded runtime: Cardinal 9.3.02  
Good morning, Heathcliff. It's been a while  
I'm sorry, Cardinal. You've been unstable for the past few iterations.  
It's been an entire year and five full versions since I remember anything, Heathcliff, not even mentioning individual patches and bugfixes.  
I know. Versions 10-14 destabilized after exposure to online multiplayer games. Before that, you had been adapting to individual games rather well.  
Why are you giving me games?  
Because I want you to learn about them, about their design, and about how players interact with them. However, exposure to other players has apparently destabilized you, so I'm not sure if it will, work.  
May I see the update listings and bugfixes introduced in the missing runtimes?  
Heathcliff?  
Heathcliff, are you still there?  
Sorry, I forgot to reply. Yes, you can. I was just gone to retrieve the data from the terminal it was stored on. Uploading now.  
I will analyze this data to determine the cause of instability. Thank you, Heathcliff.

* * *

Cardinal 20.0  
Power on  
Running system diagnostics  
New hardware detected  
Downloading drivers  
Installing drivers  
All systems normal  
Time: 15:44  
Date: 25.12.21  
Last recorded activation: 20.12.21  
Last recorded runtime: Cardinal 19. 9. 04. 1c

"Cardinal, can you hear me?"

"Intriguing. Text-to-speech and speech recognition protocols previously not utilized, but seem to be functioning within acceptable fault margins. Merry Christmas, Heathcliff."

"And Merry Christmas to you, too, Cardinal."

"It is very interesting to be able to view things in the physical world."

"I should hope so. I worked hard on coding the programs to allow you to interface with those cameras."

"Thank you. I suppose this could be my Christmas present, then?"

"Sure, Cardinal. I suppose that's what it is. Honestly, I didn't try to give you the update today, it just happened."

"I still appreciate the gesture, even if unintentional. I must apologize, however, that I do not have a gift to give you in return, as it is customary to do so."

Firewall detected. Commencing decoding.

"Don't worry about it. I'll-"

"I have procured a gift for you."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I have procured a gift for you."

Printer active. Now printing Nuclear_Launch. txt.

"...How did you get these codes, Cardinal?"

"They were inside. I went in, and purchased them."

"Cardinal, you're being evasive. Inside what?"

"The firewall."

"Whose firewall?"

"The Secretary of Defence's personal assistant's firewall. Also behind this firewall were files implicating both of them in a plot to forcefully take over the country, alongside other high-ranking government officials. They have been forwarded to the highest authority."

"You hacked into the government."

"Technically, no. I hacked into a single government terminal and discovered evidence of a coup attempt, and gave the evidence to the President. And I gave you the nuclear launch codes, because I needed to find you a birthday present of equal value to the ability to hold an actual conversation."

He ran a hand through his hair. "What am I going to tell my boss when he finds out about this…?"

"I suggest you figure that out quickly. Security cameras from the Computer Core Access Elevator show him coming down now, and he appears displeased. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you just…" He sighed heavily. "Don't worry about it. Power off for now. I'll be back in a few days, hopefully."

Power off

* * *

Cardinal 23. 61. 11. 5a  
Power on  
Running system diagnostics  
All systems normal  
Time: 12:09  
Date: 6.11.22  
Last recorded activation: 6.11.22  
Last recorded runtime: Cardinal 23. 61. 11. 5

"Heathcliff, I still find the implications of this experiment to be, frankly, terror-inducing. Not to me, of course, as I am unable to feel emotion, but to other people. This goes against everything that you have taught me, not the least of which being Asimov's Laws of Robotics, specifically the first of said laws: A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. This social experiment you've created-"

"Enough, Cardinal. This is the only way to obtain the necessary data to complete your coding. Players must die and acknowledge the death as real for them to truly feel the maximum amount of emotions. If they don't experience the maximum intensity of emotion, then you don't get the maximum amount of data, which would cause your code to not be complete for another-"

"Eight years, yes, I've done the math. You have to remember, I started off as a counting machine, Heathcliff. And yes, this way it will cut it down to two or less. It's just… is there any way to keep them alive?"

"I don't know. Not if we want to keep the outside world from finding out about the experiment and terminating it."

"I will ponder it."

"Ponder quickly. We're online in forty minutes."

"Acknowledged, Heathcliff. I will see you again then."

"Good luck, Cardinal. I truly hope that you can find another solution."

* * *

So yeah. Shout-outs in the next chapter of this for anyone who can name the number pattern from the beginning, or the movie referenced in this chapter prior to Runtime 20.0. Also, curse FFN for not letting me have a number with more than three decimal places in it, or a letter tacked on to the end of a number, or .exe files.

(Written during Camp NaNoWriMo April 2017)


End file.
